ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Speedy (Mia Dearden)
Mia Dearden is a DC Comics superheroine, the second character to take the mantle of Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. Created by writer Kevin Smith and artist Phil Hester, she first appeared in Green Arrow (vol. 3) #2 (May 2001). She is notable as one of the few HIV-positive characters in comic books. In The New 52, a mysterious man is currently searching for Mia.Green Arrow (vol. 5) #35 (October 2014). Mia Dearden appeared in Smallville, portrayed by Elise Gatien. A loose adaptation, Thea Queen, appeared on the Arrowverse television series Arrow, portrayed by Willa Holland. Fictional character biography Mia Dearden is a teenage runaway who was abused by her father. Unable to survive on her own, she fell in love with a man who offered her shelter and food in exchange for exploiting her child prostitution ring. Mia was rescued from one of her clients, a depraved local politician, by the costumed hero Green Arrow, who had just returned from the dead and to Star City. Sent by the Green Arrow to see Oliver Queen (his real identity) for help, Mia saw through Queen's disguise and became his new ward, in times he sees her as a daughter. Mia continued to work with Oliver, who was busy trying to reconstruct his own life, and after coming upon her crossbow, Ollie began to train her as an archer. In addition, she trains with Oliver's son Connor Hawke in martial arts and forges a close friendship with him. Mia continually petitioned Green Arrow to allow her to serve as his sidekick, but Oliver demurred, not wanting to put another teenager at risk. Mia appeared in Green Arrow as a supporting character until 2004, when writer Judd Winick revealed that she was HIV-positive, a legacy of her exploitation. With this knowledge, Mia redoubled her efforts to convince Green Arrow to let her become the new Speedy, and the Green Arrow finally relented. Mia takes up the mantle of Speedy,Green Arrow (vol. 3) #45 and subsequently Oliver decided that she would do well to join the Teen Titans. In order to earn her spot on the team, Cyborg had the new Speedy face off against Robin. While Robin beat Speedy, Mia proved herself to be a very skilled fighter and worthy Titan. Shortly after her first official mission with the Titans, she revealed to the team that she was HIV-positive. They accepted her without question or fear. The first Speedy, Arsenal (Roy Harper), gave Mia a set of his old arrows, including a mysterious blue arrow labeled: "Only use in an emergency". Not even Roy knew its power. Mia was tempted to use the arrow in her first mission against Dr. Light; against a possessed Superboy, Indigo, Lex Luthor, and Brainiac; and again when they faced off against the demon servants of Brother Blood. When she finally used the arrow, it turned out to be a Phantom Zone arrow, stolen from Superman's Fortress of Solitude by Roy when he was Speedy. Mia used the arrow to attempt to trap Superboy-Prime; however, he was able to escape almost immediately, apparently through his super strength. After the events of Infinite Crisis, Mia recuperated from injuries on an island with Green Arrow and Connor, returning approximately a year later.Green Arrow (vol. 3) #64 In her time on the island, Mia trained in new styles of fighting and healing, and on working as a team with Green Arrow. Jason Todd, the former partner of Batman, kidnaps Dearden. Jason believed he and Speedy shared similarities, though he kidnapped her to retaliate against Batman's interference in his gun smuggling operation. By involving Green Arrow, he was trying to show Batman the price of enlisting others into their conflict. Jason took Speedy to Smith O'Neil High School, where the former Robin untied her so that they could fight. Jason commented on how alike they were, living on the streets and having to do bad things in order to survive. He was also aware of her past and situations; with her family, as a prostitute, and her HIV status. Jason defeated Speedy but allowed her to escape, after telling her that neither Batman nor the Green Arrow would ever understand him, but that she would. Afterward, he blew up the school and left. Despite her vehement denial, Jason's words have apparently affected Mia on some level. In the months since this event, things for Mia and the rest of her family have been in a constant state of upheaval. It all began when Green Arrow proposed to the Black Canary. After a ceremony in Happy Harbor that was then attacked by super-villains, it was revealed the Green Arrow never actually managed to marry Dinah. Instead, he was kidnapped and replaced with Everyman, who attempted to kill Dinah on her wedding night. Mia, Connor and Dinah manage to save Ollie who was kidnapped by Granny Goodness and the Amazons, but immediately after Connor is nearly killed by a gunshot meant for Ollie. The attack leaves Connor in a vegetative state, after which he is kidnapped by the supposed League of Assassins. Mia, Dinah and Ollie scour the world with Batman and Plastic Man in search of their missing family member. During this time, the group meet and work with a young British vigilante nicknamed Dodger, to whom Mia becomes attracted. Throughout the mission, Mia and Dodger work together, this partnership culminating in Dodger asking Mia out on a date. After Connor's rescue, Mia moves to London to pursue a romance with Dodger, although she eventually returns from London, having broken up with Dodger since she found him 'snogging' the actress Emma Watson. She returns just in time to save Black Canary during a battle, and to witness Ollie leaving. She returns in a costume of black with black arrows, differentiating her from the green costume that Ollie wears and the red that Roy sports as Red Arrow. During the Blackest Night storyline, Mia briefly travels to Coast City with Connor in order to fight off the Black Lantern invasion. She and Connor rescue Dinah from Ollie, who had been transformed into a Black Lantern by Nekron.Black Lantern Green Arrow They return to Star City following the end of Blackest Night. During the events of Justice League: Cry for Justice, Mia is babysitting Roy Harper's daughter Lian, but is called away when the Electrocutioner is sighted planting bombs created by Prometheus in Star City, which are intended to move Star City to an alternate universe. The bombs, however, do not teleport the city but instead begin destroying it. To Mia's horror, the bombs destroy their home and kill Lian.Justice League: Cry for Justice #7 (March 2010) This leads directly to the storyline of Rise and Fall. In said Rise and Fall storyline, Mia helps out Green Arrow after the Justice League attempts to capture him for killing Prometheus. While Green Arrow distracts the League, Mia kidnaps the Electrocutioner and brings him to their hideout beneath Star City.Green Arrow #31 (March 2010) Though Mia begs Green Arrow for the chance to kill Electrocutioner, he convinces her that killing is not the answer, and takes Electrocutioner into custody.Green Arrow #32 (April 2010) Following Electrocutioner's arrest, Mia attends Lian's funeral alongside a number of prominent heroes, including her former teammates from the Teen Titans. During the service, Mia is attacked by Roy, who angrily blames her for getting Lian killed. Though Ravager intervenes and eventually causes Roy to leave, Mia is left visibly shaken by his accusations.Justice League: Rise of Arsenal #2 Alongside Damian Wayne and a group of other ex-Titans, Mia aids the then-current team of Teen Titans during their battle against Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Doom.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #99 During the battle, she and Ravager work together to successfully take down Persuader.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #100 The New 52 In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity. In this new timeline, the character is first mentioned in the Green Arrow storyline "Kingdom" when a mysterious individual tortures a man for information on the whereabouts of Mia Dearden, whom he somehow considers to be more of a threat to him than the Green Arrow. She is only shown in a picture.Green Arrow Vol. 5 #35 (October 2014) She says that her father, John King, is after her.Green Arrow Vol. 5 #37 (December 2014) Powers and abilities Mia possesses no superhuman powers and abilities, but is an accomplished archer. Unlike Connor Hawke, who relies on simple wooden shafts, like Oliver, Mia employs trick arrows. In addition to a bow, Mia is also proficient in the use of a crossbow, much to Oliver's dismay. Although Mia is a skilled street fighter, Connor Hawke and Black Canary also taught her many forms of martial arts and self-defense prior to taking up the mantle of "Speedy". One year after Infinite Crisis, she expanded her training on an island with Connor and like her mentor, is now an expert in sword combat. Mia is HIV positive and as such she takes antiretroviral drugs with all the attendant side effects. Due to her condition; she also has to be very careful when injured in combat. In other media as Mia Dearden on Smallville, in the episode "Crossfire"]] * Mia Dearden appears in the ninth season of Smallville, played by Elise Gatien. The character appears in two episodes; "Crossfire" and "Disciple". She first appears as a member of an underground boxing ring. Faithful to the comic books, she is portrayed as a runaway who has turned to prostitution to survive. Oliver Queen spots her at the ring and impressed by her fighting abilities and realizing her current troubled situations, decides to take her under his wing. She briefly betrays Queen for a man named Ricky (Michael Adamthwaite), to whom she owes money. Oliver, with help from Lois Lane and Mia, fights off Ricky's men, and they are rescued by Clark Kent's alter-ego, The Blur. Despite the betrayal, Oliver still wants to help Mia. In "Disciple", Mia is kidnapped by villanous archer named Vordigan, but is rescued by Oliver and Clark. She learns Queen's secret identity as Green Arrow and becomes his protégée, but does not become his sidekick in the course of the series. Mia wears red and yellow clothing, which represents the colors of Speedy's costume in the comics. Unlike the comics, Mia is a brunette and is only seen with blonde hair when wearing a wig as a prostitute. The character appears in the comic book continuation Season 11 and prominently in the miniseries like Smallville: Titans Smallville Season 11: Titans #1-4 and briefly in Smallville: Harbinger. * Arrow features a loose adaptation of Mia Dearden in the form of Thea Dearden Queen (Willa Holland), the younger half-sister of Oliver Queen, who nicknamed her "Speedy" as a child. After becoming part of Team Arrow, she takes the name Speedy as her codename. In season three, she uses the alias "Mia", while hiding in Corto Maltese. Holland has also portrayed the character in The Flash. * In the Injustice 2 video game, two color variations of Mia's costume can be unlocked as alternate shaders for Green Arrow. References Sources * * Category:Green Arrow characters Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics martial artists Category:Incarnations of Speedy Category:Characters created by Phil Hester Category:Characters created by Kevin Smith Category:Characters created by Judd Winick Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional child prostitutes Category:Fictional child molestation victims Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional detectives Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional characters with HIV/AIDS Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001